Countdown to Baby
by lovecanines
Summary: Please read It's A before reading this, for mild spoiler alerts. Takes place after It's A. Mordecai and Margaret throughout Margaret's pregnancy.
1. Baby Names

"Jay!"

"Robert!"

"Jay!"

"Robert!"

This had been going on since 5:30 AM, and it was 7:00. This was Mordecai and Margaret arguing about what they were going to name their son. Rigby walked into their bedroom with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. "Good morning." Margaret said with a smile before continuing to yell at Mordecai. "Why are you two yelling out random names?" Rigby asked groggily. "We're not yelling out random names! We're trying to pick out a name for the baby!" Mordecai said, moody from his lack of sleep. "I want to name the baby Robert, but someone who just happens to be a blue jay is so full of himself he wants to name him _Jay._" Margaret said in a mocking voice. "I'm not taking sides, since the two of you yelling woke me and Eileen up at _5:30 in the morning!_" Rigby yelled. "Anyways, Eileen's made eggs, bacon and coffee. If you two want some, you better come get it before it's gone." Rigby said, suddenly calmed down by the fact that his wife had made breakfast. He turned around like a lightbulb had gone off in his head. "How about you name the little guy Rigby?" He asked hopefully. "No way, dude!" Mordecai said. "Actually, Rigby and Jay sound good together. How about RJ?" Margaret asked. "Fine, as long as we call him RJ instead of Rigby Jay." Mordecai agreed gingerly. "Yay! Thank you!" Margaret said happily. "You're welcome, sweetie." Mordecai smiled as Margaret hugged him. "You see? Listen to me and the rest of your life will be peaceful." Rigby teased. "Shut up, dude." Mordecai said, punching him on the arm. "I can't believe I can't have coffee!" Margaret pouted. Mordecai sighed.

"Here we go again."


	2. A Nursery for RJ

The light reflected off of the windows in the room that would soon be RJ's nursery. Margaret and Eileen sat painting the baby's initials that would hang over the crib that they had yet to buy. They both wore old paint splattered aprons while Margaret painted the R red and Eileen painted the J blue. The room's walls were still a blank off white color, but Margaret and Eileen were going shopping the next week. Mordecai and Rigby were mowing Benson's lawn for some extra money, which they would need once the baby was born, maybe even sooner. So far, they only had the R and J, a little blue lamp with baby elephants walking across it, and a dresser that they had painted baby blue, the same shade they would paint the walls, once they had enough paint. They both had decaf coffees that Eileen had made so Margaret wouldn't feel left out since she couldn't have caffeine. The two women sat down against the dresser that had just dried for a long sip of their coffees. "Where are we going shopping next week, Eileen?" Margaret asked. Eileen had made a list of places they would go shopping for things for RJ. "Babies R Us and anywhere else you and Mordecai have a baby registration, so we can take some things off of your baby shower wishlist so you're sure you'll get a majority of things you'd like at your baby shower. Plus, we can go to the mall and buy some cute maternity clothes for you." Eileen said. "Geez, thanks for planning this out Eileen. I don't know what Mordecai and I would do without you and Rigby. You two are so helpful." Margaret said gratefully. "No problem. We love to help." Eileen said with a sweet smile. They finished their coffees and went back to work.


	3. Telling Benson

"All right guys, you can come in from your work!" Benson yelled for Mordecai and Rigby. "Thanks, Benson." Mordecai said gratefully. "_Psp. Does Benson know?"_ Rigby whispered to Mordecai. "What? No, he doesn't know! He's my _boss!_" Mordecai barely whispered back, disgusted. "He still needs to know, man." Rigby replied. "I poured you some Coke and made sandwiches. You guys worked so hard. You earned it." Benson said as he sat Mordecai and Rigby down. _"Go ahead, Mordecai. Tell him." _Rigby whispered. Mordecai sighed. "Fine. You owe me, though." Mordecai said under his breath. Benson sat down in front of them with a sandwich and Coke of his own. "I'm so proud of you two. I'll never call you two slackers again. _Muscle Man and High Five Ghost? _Eh, I don't know about those two." He said. Rigby burst out laughing. Mordecai giggled nervously. "Is something wrong, Mordecai?" Benson asked. "Well, Benson, I have some news. Really big news." Mordecai said, looking down and starting at his untouched sandwich. "It's about Margaret and I. Margaret's pregnant. Four months pregnant, to be exact." Mordecai said, rushing to get it out. Benson began to choke on his Coke. He spit it out and coughed. "That's great news, Mordecai. Congratulations. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Benson asked after he caught his breath. "Yeah. It's a boy. We're naming him RJ." Mordecai said, glad to get it off of his chest. Benson looked at Rigby, smiling. "So, Rigby, when do you think you and Eileen are going to start a family?" He asked. Rigby blushed and looked at Mordecai. "No matter what, I'm going to find some way to make this your fault." He said.


	4. Baby Shopping!

Margaret and Eileen went to Babies R Us first on their baby shopping trip. Margaret wanted to get a crib first, because, according to her, that's something that every expectant mother should have before her fifth month in her pregnancy. She wanted RJ's crib to be baby blue, but she and Eileen had discussed it and they thought that by the time the crib was dry and put together, Margaret would be six months pregnant. They found a crib that was already baby blue, though, and it would only take one week to put it together! Next came the fun part. It was time to look for baby clothes! Margaret picked up a bib. "Ooh, it says Mama's Boy! Mommy likes!" Margaret squeled. Eileen laughed and held up a T-shirt. "You have to get this one! It says, My Aunt Is Awesome!" She cracked up. "Okay, show off." Margaret joked. "We don't want Mordecai and Rigby to feel left out." Eileen said, holding up an I Love My Uncle T-shirt and a My Dad Taught Me Everything bib. Margaret added them to her cart. "For going out." Margaret said holding up a black and white T-shirt that looked like a bow tie and blazer. "Oh, that's too cute!" Eileen said. "For bedtime." Eileen said, holding up a onesie with a teddy bear on it that said I'm Bear-y Sleepy. Next they went to the mall and bought Margaret a gray maternity dress for nights out, some plus-sized sweats, and a pair of maternity pajamas. They stopped for decaf caramel frappachinos at Starbucks then went home to put together the crib.


	5. Baby Shower Invitations at Breakfast

At breakfast the next morning, Eileen had sat down everyone's eggs and bacon and coffee, and sat eating and writing on a lined peice of paper, with stacks of them beside her. "Eileen, what are you doing?" Margaret asked as she sat down next to her. "Writing your baby shower invitations." Eileen replied and took a sip of her coffee. "Eileen, this is very nice of you, but don't we need those nice decorative invitations that I saw on the mommy blogs I've been reading?" Margaret asked. "Since when have you been reading mommy blogs?" Rigby asked sarcastically. Mordecai looked like he was going to punch him, because he knew Margaret was very sensitive. "Since I knew I was going to be a mommy." Margaret replied strongly. "Well, I'm trying to get an idea." Eileen said. "I'm sort of making a guest list of who's going to be there." She continued with some thought. "_I _get it." Margaret said, nodding. "We need to make a RSVP e-mail..." Eileen continued, tapping her pen against her chin. "Why don't we just use your phone number, Eileen?" Mordecai suggested. "Good idea. Thanks, Mordecai." Eileen said, smiling. "You're welcome." Mordecai replied. "Hey! Stop flirting with my husband! I thought you were my best friend! I guess not." Margaret said angrily. Eileen looked like she was about to cry, she was so shocked. "Don't worry, Eileen. It's just mood swings. She gets them a lot." Mordecai said. He looked at Rigby mischeviously. "You'll do it, too, when you and Rigby start a family." He joked, thinking about what Benson had said, a couple of days before. "You're never going to forget that, are you?" Rigby asked, embarrassed. "You aren't, either." Mordecai replied.


	6. Baby Books and Paranoia

One day, Mordecai and Rigby made the mistake of going to their local book store and buying Margaret some pregnancy books. They, of course, had no idea what to buy. "What are we going to do?" Mordecai asked, who had been stressed from the pressure of being a father in four short months. "Dude, just buy as many number one bestsellers as your arms can hold." Rigby replied in his careless manner. Mordecai, unfortunately, followed his advice. They ended up buying ten very long books, and, it costed lots of money... "That'll be fifty dollars." The cashier said. "What? Rigby!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby didn't freak out like he usually did. Instead he put his elbows on the cash register and looked at the cashier with a look of seriousness. "Hey, look at me, buddy. My friend's wife is pregnant, and how would you feel if this baby's father had to pay fifty dollars to ensure she was a good mother? Just give him the books free, will ya?" He asked. "No." The cashier replied flatly. "C'mon! Please?" Rigby begged. "I can't take this!" Mordecai said, handing the cashier fifty dollars. "Thank you." The cashier said, still emotionless. Then, midnight the day after Margaret received the books, she woke Mordecai up in a panic. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai, I think I'm in labor!" She said, hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh, is that... Is that breathing a contraction?" Mordecai asked, not able to imagine being a father this early. "I think so, but maybe I'm just having a panic attack. Probably both." She said in between deep breaths. "Let's tell Eileen and Rigby to watch the house while we're gone." Mordecai said. An hour later... Guess what? No baby. Margaret was not in labor! "So did something upset you into thinking you were having RJ?" Mordecai asked. "I read the early labor section in those books you and Rigby bought me..." Margaret said, unsure sounding. "I'm so glad I can return those." Mordecai said.


	7. Maternal Love

One day, Eileen treated Margaret to a day at the spa for a mani pedi. The spa employee looked at the girls while their freshly painted toe nails were drying. "Okay, ladies, before I let you get the soak, you're gonna need to dry. You can read our magazines, talk, whatever you want. I'm going to do a quick massage, and I'll be back shortly." She said. After she left, the girls picked up two magazines and read quietly for a while. Eileen suddenly put her magazine down. "Margaret?" She asked her friend. Margaret put her magazine down, too. "What?"  
She asked. "Do you kind of wish RJ was gonna be a girl?" She asked. Margaret sighed at the difficult question. "No. Not really." She said. "Really? If Rigby and I ever have a baby, I'll want it to be a girl." She said. "It's just because you don't undrestand maternal love yet, Eileen." Margaret said with a smile. "Maternal love? Margaret, you're not a mother yet. The baby hasn't been born." She said. "Maybe not, but I already feel it. I wake up thinking about this tiny little life inside me, and I gop to sleep thinking about it. It wouldn't matter if it was a girl, it doesn't matter since it's a boy." She explained to her friend. "Wow. That must be a wonderful feeling." Eileen said. Margaret looked down at her huge stomach.

"Yeah..."


	8. Margaret's Baby Shower

"Time to open presents!" Eileen sang as she and Margaret sat on the floor together at Margaret's baby shower. Their guests, including Margaret's mom and closest friends were sitting and watching Margaret accept baby gifts with a smile on her face. Eileen and Margaret's mom had worked together to make a blue and yellow banner with Congratulations Margaret and Mordecai! printed on it and Eileen and Rigby had made a cake. Mordecai and Rigby were having a party of sorts of their own with Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, and Skips to celebrate Mordecai's fatherhood at the local chicken wing restaraunt. Somehow, Starla also ended up coming. Margaret ended up getting a teddy bear from her Mom, a Babies R Us gift card from Muscle Man and Starla, five boxes of diapers, a baby bath tub, a swing for the yard, and countless baby toys and board books. Soon after all of the presents had been opened, Eileen handed everyone a slice of her and Rigby's cake on a plate and they all sat down once again. Eileen smiled at the guests. "Okay, people. I was going to surprise Margaret with this. I want everyone to stand up and tell us your best wishes for Margaret and her family." She said with her legs in a pretzel as she devoured her cake. Starla stood up first. "Starla?" Eileen asked with her mouth full. "I hope that they live happy lives together, and that Mordecai and RJ don't get sickeningly fat like Mitch." She said. Eileen swallowed her cake. "Somebody else?" She asked.


End file.
